live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's Day (2010)
Valentine's Day is a 2010 American romantic comedy film directed by Garry Marshall. The screenplay and the story were written by Katherine Fugate, Abby Kohn and Marc Silverstein. It was released on February 12, 2010. The film stars: Jessica Alba, Kathy Bates, Jessica Biel, Bradley Cooper, Eric Dane, Patrick Dempsey, Hector Elizondo, Jamie Foxx, Jennifer Garner, Topher Grace, Anne Hathaway, Carter Jenkins, Ashton Kutcher, Queen Latifah, Taylor Lautner, George Lopez, Shirley MacLaine, Emma Roberts, Julia Roberts, Bryce Robinson, Taylor Swift. Starring *Jessica Alba - Morley Clarkson *Kathy Bates - Susan *Jessica Biel - Kara Monahan *Bradley Cooper - Holden *Eric Dane - Sean Jackson *Patrick Dempsey - Dr. Harrison Copeland *Hector Elizondo - Edgar *Jamie Foxx - Kelvin Moore *Jennifer Garner - Julia Fitzpatrick *Topher Grace - Jason *Anne Hathaway - Liz *Carter Jenkins - Alex *Ashton Kutcher - Reed Bennett *Queen Latifah - Paula Thomas *Taylor Lautner - Willy *George Lopez - Alphonso *Shirley MacLaine - Estelle *Emma Roberts - Grace *Julia Roberts - Captain Kate Hazeltine *Bryce Robinson - Edison *Taylor Swift - Felicia 'Cast' *Greg Gilkins - Matt Walker *Oversized Baggage Agent - Larry Miller *Mrs. Claudia Smart - Beth Kennedy *Pamela Copeland - Katherine LaNasa *Ms. Gilroy - Kristen Schaal *Flight Attendant - Erin Matthews *Heather - Christine Lakin *Hotel Clerk Michelle - Lauren Reeder *Bistro Gardens Maitre'd Amos - Joey Sorge *Olivia Copeland - Julia Springer *Charlie - Alec Nemser 'Siena Bouquet' *Nikki - Kathleen Marshall *Michael - Rick Batalla *Bulgarian Girl - Anna Kulinova *Coffee Barista - Cassie Rowell *Flower Shop Customer#1 - Faline England *Flower Shop Customer#2 - James F. McCann 'Indian Restaurant' *Friend Elise - Shea Curry *Friend Dana - Alexis Peters *Rani's Mom Rehka - Wedil David *Indian Bride - Natalie Timmermans *Party Singer - Jennifer Leigh Warren *Indian Restaurant Valet - Scott Crumly 'School/Soccer' *Tough Franklin - Jonathan Morgan Heit *Rani - Megan Suri *Madison - Brooklynn Proulx *Gwen - Karolinah Villarreal *Alex's Friend Gideon - Angelo Salvatore Restaino *Mr. Schwabbe - Scott Marshall *Referee - Kelly Flynn *Soccer Son - Sam Marshall *Teacher - Mandy Medlin 'Airport' *Chauffer Redmomd - Larrs Jackson *TAS Supervisor Daisy Bell - Cleo King *TAS Security Officer - Corena Chase *TAS Security Guard - Justin Michael Duval *Southwest Gate Agent - Heidi Brucker *Lily - Lily Marshall-Fricker 'KVLA' *Sherry Donaldson - Kamilla Bjorlin *Weather Girl - Anna Aimee White *Stage Manager - Stephanie Sherk *Cameraman#1 - Marty Nadler *Cameraman#2 - Scott Sener *Male Anchor - Colin Owens 'Flower Mart' *Simon - Calvin Jung *Chinese Vendor - Serena Poon *Japanese Vendor - Kazumi Nakamura *Spanish Vendor - Gwenda Perez *Dodger Grandmother - Kiko Kiko 'ACM' *Mailroom Danny - Joseph Leo Bwarie *Mailroom Ted - Robert Belushi *ACM Receptionist - Jaclyn Miller *ACM Restaurant Waiter - Joe Smith *ACM Outdoor Café Waitress - Katie Joy 'Other Los Angelenos' *Young Nurse - Lisa Roberts Gillan *Head Nurse - Barbara Marshall *Candy Striper - Stephanie Fabian *Beach Girl Candy - Sandra Taylor *Lady With Dog - Sarah Lilly *Beverly Wilshire Waiter - Tony Scruggs *Angry Girlfriend - Roberta Valderrama *Cisco the Cheater - Cyrus Alexander *Cupid - Peter Allan Vogt *Shouting Sheldon - Paul Vogt *Strange Lady - Bonnie Aarons *Cemetery Ticket Vendor - Adreana Gonzalez *Loud Guy - Matt Merchant *Loud Lady - Lisa Valenzuela *Louder Guy - Howard Storm *Bistro Gardens Waitress - Jennifer Amy *Bistro Gardens Diner - Rance Howard *Sign Language Interpreter - Travina Springer *French Photographer - Tracy Reiner *ESPN Hannah Storm - Hannah Storm *ESPN Radio Announcers - Mike Greenberg, Mike Golic *Romeo Midnight - Paul Williams Category:Movies Category:2010 Movies